Matman
Matman Mathewman444, (MatMan for short) was the runner up to both Koah Rong (11) and Game Changers (15) making him the first player to get runner up twice. Outside of game, he is seen as someone who is usually kind. He usually talks a lot. He's also seen as someone whose honest, for the better and for the worse. Gameplay MatMan's game play has a lot of trust in it. He's only back stabbed someone once (due to a misunderstanding) however, he only trust those who have given him reason too, and wont mind backstabbing if you give him a solid reason. (like backstabbing an ally) He is also considered to be a comp beast, for winning 3 comps in a row in season 11 and 2 comps and season 15, he's also pretty good at making alliances, as he helped create the new kids alliance from season 15. However, he also has some major downsides, despite being very sociable out of game, it takes a 180 in game, where he is usually silent unless it has to with game. He also has a tendency of voting the wrong guy at final 4, and is a bit short sighted when it comes to figureing out who in an alliance backstabbed whom, which is why in season 15, MatMan made his gravest mistake of voting out Awsome due to thinking that he had taken out there alliance member Diego. Koah Rong MatMan had something unique coming into season 11, he was introduced last minute. This meant no one besides Bazar (someone he knew before the game) and Diego (the guy who got him in) knew him. However this also meant that he had no pregame. Mat early on worked with Diego to get Bazar out, as they saw him as a threat for having over 200 wins. However this backfired when Lacey flipped, sending Diego home, Mat was able to appeal to Bazar's and his friendship, however, to stay in the game. During merge, Mat had intended to keep with Bazar, but Lacey, to prevent a tie and because she didn't want to vote Bazar directly, voted MatMan, sending Bazar, his only other ally home. After this MatMan, had jumped around a little but had a wake up call when him and Johnny tied at the final 7, Fortunity though, the group choose Johnny to go home instead. Realizing that he was next to go, MatMan pushed everything he had to win comps, and he did, 3 times, in a row. This act guaranteeing himself a spot in the finals. However, MatMan made the mistake of making a tie between Lucky and Ghost, instead of getting the one guy who actually challenged his game through his social capability, Royal. This in the end, meant he had gotten second. Game Changers During Game Changers, things just didnt seem to go his way, he had wanted to send Cole or Aaron home during premerge, but the other side had kept throwing the games, so he couldn't. Then when swap came around, he orignally wanted to get Noob out, seeing him as a stragtegic threat. However his allies and other wanted to send Lucky home, flipping the person to vote last second on MatMan, and forcing to tell scrambe into telling his allies. Come merge things started to go his way, having a hand in Cole's, Aaron's and even Val's send home, but everything changed when Diego, his ally, flipped the game by backstabbing Kevin J., one of MatMan's closest ally's. In shock, MatMan attempted to assume temporary authority to prevent another backstab, which worked with getting Amber out, however things changed again when Johnny and Hollie, took out Diego, who was still MatMan's ally (he didnt know of Diego backstabbing Kevin) MatMan at this point thought that the culprit was Awsome, but wanted to avoid confrontation as the entire alliance was at risk. He then had a direct role in taking out Noob and Hollie, but all things came to a head at final 4, when after Jackson feeding into the fact of what MatMan thought about Awsome and feeding into his paranioa, he exploded, and voted made the million dollar mistake of voting Awsome in the process. This moronic act, had knocked out of a possible 1st place and into 2nd. However, this made him the first person to get 2nd, twice.Category:Players